


A Walk in the Dog Park

by procrastin8r



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Meet-Cute, Short One Shot, dog park au, meet-ugly?, rated teen for light swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastin8r/pseuds/procrastin8r
Summary: Noel is having a pretty good day. He should've known it wouldn't last.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Kudos: 32





	A Walk in the Dog Park

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for fun, I don't actually ship Cody or Noel, they are real people with real lives and real relationships, and I respect that. Their online personas are being used as characters here.

Noel is having a pretty good day. He’s ahead of schedule at work (for once in his life), the weather is warm but not too hot, he had enough rewards points for a free coffee, which he’s slowly sipping on now, and there aren’t too many people at the dog park. Overall, it’s nice. He should’ve known it wouldn’t last.

Whenever Noel is feeling happy, the universe just has to step in, remind him that he’s small and insignificant and should never get too comfortable. Pride goeth before the fall. And it’s this pride that makes him take his eyes off of Ollie for a second and scroll through his Twitter stream instead. He leans back on the park bench and retweets a funny post. People are really enjoying his content. Noel smiles and takes another sip of his caramel macchiato. Unfortunately, it’s his last one, since right at that moment, he hears a horrible strangled yelp and then Ollie is colliding into his lap, spilling the hot liquid everywhere. Another yelp, louder this time.

“Shit!” Noel gasps, startling so much that he drops what’s left of his coffee onto the ground, not that he cares. “Are you okay?” He asks his dog, almost pleading. The drink wasn’t that hot anymore, but Ollie is small, and maybe his fur isn’t dense enough to keep it off of his skin.

“Fuck! I’m so sorry,” someone says from behind them.

Ollie growls, his lip curling to flash his teeth. Noel quickly reprimands his dog before turning around to see the stranger. He’s short, well, basically the same height as Noel, with warm hazel eyes and overgrown brown hair, fading blonde at the ends.

“Oh, uh, no, my dog is just like this sometimes,” Noel says awkwardly, not sure why this stranger thinks the situation is his fault. Then he notices the brown puppy bouncing around his feet, oblivious to Ollie’s hatred of it. Great. Another basic white surfer dude with a basic chocolate poodle-mix puppy. Thanks, universe.

The stranger says, “This is Chili. I’m trying to get him used to other dogs, but I don’t think yours likes him very much.”

 _I can see why_ , Noel thinks, but instead he chuckles and bends down to pet the puppy on top of its head. What? A puppy is a puppy. The dog, Chili, is completely untrained, nibbling on Noel’s fingers.

“Isn’t he cute?” His owner laughs, clueless. Great, he’s a _clueless_ basic white surfer dude.

“Cute, until his adult teeth grow in and he still thinks biting is okay,” Noel corrects.

“He’s just teething.”

“That’s what chew toys are for, not fingers,” Noel sighs, standing up again.

“Oh, dude, you have coffee all over you.”

“Wow, thanks for pointing that out, I had no idea,” Noel bites, too annoyed to hold back his sarcasm.

“Sheesh. I’m sorry,” the stranger mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck. He looks like a puppy himself. Noel smiles despite his frustration.

“This is Ollie. He’s not a fan of loose dogs. And I’m Noel,” he adds.

“Cody. And why bring him to a dog park, then?”

“Usually he doesn’t get attacked.”

“Usually?” Cody laughs, and Noel’s annoyance seeps away.

“I’m serious, though, you should train Chili not to bite other dogs. If Ollie wasn’t such a wimp, your puppy could be hurt right now.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I don’t really know where to start.”

“Well, there’s a dog training class every Sunday about a block from here,” Noel says, not really realizing what he’s doing until he sees a blush color Cody’s face.

“Oh, um, sure dude. Sounds fun. Want to go for Starbucks after? I kinda owe you a drink.” He gestures at the stain on Noel’s shirt and jeans.

The tips of Noel’s ears redden. Somehow he asked Cody on a date without even knowing?? But like, he’s super cute, even if he’s clueless, and at least he’s trying, so… why not?

“Yeah, sounds good. Here, lemme give you my number.”

He pats his pockets before Cody giggles and points to the bench. Noel picks up his phone and wipes off some coffee, definitely blushing now. He exchanges contact information with the surfer dude and then says he has to go home to change and give Ollie a bath, or they’ll both smell like coffee forever. It’s a lame joke, barely even a joke at all, but Cody laughs and that’s all that matters.

He attaches Ollie’s leash, throws out the coffee cup, pets Chili one more time, and says goodbye to Cody before finally walking back home. Cody’s laugh replays in his head the whole way back. Thanks, universe. Today is a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfiction, so I thought I'd start out with something short and sweet. Constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
